


Wilting rose

by SelfawareShipper



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Betrayal, Birthday, Blood Magic, Character Death, Corruption, Dark Magic, Don't have to read the rest of the series to understand, Love, M/M, Necromancy, all gose down hill after that, fluff gose dark, immortal au, king AU, power struggles, the first chapters cute
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-29 00:48:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16253222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SelfawareShipper/pseuds/SelfawareShipper
Summary: Ryan loves ray, love him with all his heart, But with more and more of his power being taken from him, he has to act.





	Wilting rose

It was ridiculously boring for Ryan when he wasn't sitting on the throne. Normally he'd at least attend console meetings, but they hadn't requested him in months. What made them think they could just leave him out Ryan had no clue, but they'd be crawling back to him soon enough. Until then the long lonely hours gave Ryan time to practice and read. Necromancy was growing, he could feel the power of the death magic spreading through him with every moment he spent studying. But he wasn't just some wizard, he was a king, clearly his fellows had forgotten that, at least until the next war. But now he had something more important than kingly duties and dark magic to worry about, Ray's birthday. His one-hundredth birthday to be exact, a great milestone for the young Immortal. It was Ryan’s job to make it special. 

Ryan wondered around the large kitchen of his and rays manor, carefully rereading the pages of the large cookbook in front of him. He had thought it would make it more special if he baked the dessert himself, so he had sent his servants out to get other things prepared. He was regretting it now, staring down at this misshapen lump that was meant to be a lemon cake. Ray would be home any minute, and not only did he not have time to fix it, but he also has no clue what he did wrong. You'd think the inventor of an entirely new form of magic could make a sponge so simple he's sure every one of his servants could make it in there sleep. Of course, Ray wasn't picky. it may have been almost 70-year sense ray lived anywhere less than the manor, but he really was still a street rat at heart. favoring food in high quantity with little care for the quality. Even such this was unacceptable for his roses birthday. Ryan snapped his fingers, watching as a group of four servants came scrabbling into the room, heads bowed.

“Run into town, and find the nicest cake you can, and fast. Make sure it's-” Ryan's cut off by the sound of the great hall doors swinging open. He stiffened, fears confirmed when he heard rays laugh through the halls. “fuck” he groaned, turning to snatch the malformed cake off the counter and get it into the trash before ray could see it. Instead, his foot snagged, sending himself, the cake, and a large bag of icing sugar tumbling to the ground, right as the kitchen door swung open. 

Ray paused as he took in the scene before him. Ryan was in a messy heap on the ground, covered in a fine white powder, face that of pure rage. a baking pan was sliding Across the ground, stopping when it hit rays feet. Four servants stood there, faces full of horror looking at their king.

“You four can leave… I think I’ve got this handled” Ray said to them, grinning at the fuming Ryan, who couldn’t seem to meet his eyes. The servants rushed from the room, giving ray thankful looks as they scurried away. As soon as they left Ray broke into a fit of laughter, leaning down to pick up the cake pan before walking over to Ryan. 

“I’m glad you're amused.” Ryan rolled his eyes. Pulling himself up, and trying to dust himself off, not even making a dent in the powder covering him.

“Well, it is very amusing.” Ray laughed, and Ryan glared at him, Ray just grinned back. Ryan lasted less than a minute before a smile spread across his face, a laugh bubbling from his chest.

“Welcome home my rose” Ryan smiled, leaning in and gently kissing ray.

“You taste like sugar” Ray muttered.

“I’d think so, yes,” Ryan replied, giving ray another quick peck before pulling back. 

“Did you make this?” Ray asked, setting the cake down on the counter.

“Can I blame it on someone else?” Ryan said jokingly. 

“If any of our staff made this, they probably shouldn’t be our staff anymore.” Ray laughed.

“It’s not that bad. I followed the recipe to the T” Ryan said defensively. 

“You can raise the dead and control blood, but you can’t bake a cake” Ray grinned.

“You weren't meant to see it” The gent muttered, not meeting rays eyes again, clearly embraced.

“That’s adorable.” Ray cooed.

“I am the great dark mage, the war king of blood, I am not adorable” Ryan growled, dark energy filling him, crackling at his fingers and making his eyes a deep crimson. The younger just laughed, shoving Ryan slightly.

“First, you are definitely adorable, second Michaels the “blood king” and you know it, third…” ray started, leaning over and grabbing a chunk of the corner of the cake, popping it in to his mouth. “ this is actually pretty good, so stop being so weird about it.”

“Oh come on… don’t eat that” Ryan groaned, the energy around him dropped fast as he looked in concern at ray. Sure he was going to give his love food poisoning. 

“What, it’s good, maybe a little burnt but still.” Ray rolled his eyes, shoving another chunk in his mouth. 

“It’s not at all fitting of a king.” Ryan pointed out.

“Shut up” Ray laughed. “It’s perfect,” he said, getting up to kiss Ryan again. Ryan smiled into the kiss, grabbing ray by the waist and deepening it. Ray wrapped his arms around Ryan's neck, backing himself up against the counter. Ryan hummed, moving his kisses down the side of rays face and to his neck, nipping at the soft flesh, pulling a little noise from ray.

”as good as that feels, your getting me all sticky,” Ray muttered, reluctant to break the kiss but he could feel the sugar on his skin. Ryan let out a deep laugh that rumbled against rays neck and suddenly he really didn't care about the sugar. 

”lucky for you, I'm a genius. There's a hot bath ran already for us in our chambers.” Ryan replied into rays neck, giving him, one last nip before pulling back. ”bath salt, oils, candles, all of it. Even that nice herb we picked up in the twin kingdoms, the one that cost more than all the horses in the stable.” Ryans grinned down at ray. 

”ohhh fancy,” Ray said back, genuinely excited. He rarely had time for a long real bath during peace times, even rarer when Ryan wasn't too busy to join him. 

”of course, we're celebrating who would I be if I didn't pull out all the stops,” Ryan said.

”of course, and sense were celebrating me, I'm going to bring this,” he said, leaning over and Snatching the cake off the counter. 

”come on, ray.” Ryan rolled his eyes

”it's my birthday isn't it, I want cake in the bath.” Ray shrugged. 

”then you'll have it, but can't I at least get someone to bring you a better cake” Ryan laughed. 

”Ryan Haywood, if you don't get that fine ass upstairs to rail me and feed me cake I swear to the Gods I'll leave this house right now,” Ray said, voice fake stern Ryan laughed. 

”whatever you say, my king,” he said, bowing in mock formality. Snatching a piece of the cake and popping it in his mouth before turning round to make his was upstairs. The cake really wasn't that bad.


End file.
